


The Little Things

by JessBakesCakes



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs keeps an eye on Jenny during an undercover mission in Marseille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

They’re seated next to each other on the train back to Marseille. He keeps one eye on his target, and another on _her_.

He watches the way she scrunches her nose when she concentrates. The way she lets her red hair cascade down to her shoulders, even in this August heat. The way she slides the fake engagement ring up and down her finger as she looks around.

It’s easy to convince her later that it’s part of the job, for her protection. And it’s true. He hates the idea of never being able to see these little things again.


End file.
